


Midorima, The Word Master

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: :P, And i think i need it!, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, How Do I Tag, KagaKuro might not come until later chapters, KagaMido is mostly just bromance, Konjiki No Word Master AU, Like action in the BATTLEFIELD!, Lotsa ACTION!, M/M, NOT in BED!, Suggestion to improve the story is very much welcome!, This is a TakaMido/Midotaka fic, Though i might write some, really really slow build - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima Shintarou, a tsundere with a huge Oha Asa complex, finds himself flying into another world, along with his happy-go-lucky classmates! What will Midorima do in a world where Oha Asa does NOT EXIST!? Will he be able to find his luck? Or will he be able to find something so much better?!</p><p>"Love is the best form of luck."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midorima, The Word Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This story follows the plot of Konjiki No Word Master, so i take no credit for the plot. But i edited and changed some part of it according to my fantasies. And my fantasies includes this and that and no lolis. This is an attempt to merge and create a new world out of my two fave mangas/animes, KNWM and KNB. I hope you like it.
> 
> PS: I suggest you guys read Konjiki No Word Master because its an awesome manga *0* )/

 

 

Midorima blinked, thoroughly confused at what just happened. A few seconds ago, he was in the classroom, collecting his stuffs and preparing to leave school, when suddenly a bright light had gushed out from under his feet. He had frozen on the spot from the all too sudden shock, and the next thing he knew, everything around him had turned snow-white, and moments later he had found himself standing in the middle of a circular room, with three familiar faces, surrounded by people he had never seen before.

Midorima sighed, pushing his glasses into position, and calmly analyzed the situation. The old men around him were all dressed like priests, and amongst them was one girl, wearing a pink dress, a tiara perched atop of her head.

He glanced around his surroundings. There were unfamiliar and strange drawings and symbols on the wall, weird and mysterious like the Egyptian mural arts. The ceiling was way up high and there were no windows. Only the lights from a couple of torches and the still glowing magic circle drawn on the ground under his feet illuminated the room.

Everything was all unfamiliar and weird, the only ones that he did recognized were the three people standing near him, wearing the same school uniform and equally confused expressions like his. They were his classmates, but he never bothered himself to talk with them. So why was he here, together with them?

Obviously, foreign people, weird, creepy-looking room, magic circles, He could more or less guess what had happened from the current situation.

" I welcome you, Heroes! " the girl in pink dress said, confirming Midorima's suspicions.

Apparently, he was summoned into another world.

The priests cheered merrily. Frolicking with " Yes! " and " It’s a success! ", they completely ignored Midorima and his classmates, who were all confused from the sudden happening. They all looked elated, like they had just won a marathon, which could have been the case, since they were all sweating and puffing like they just ran a thousand miles.

The girl stepped forward, beaming , and gave them a slight bow. " We have long awaited your arrival, Heroes. "

Midorima just stared at her, eyebrows slightly raised. He never imagined it possible that he would experience something like this. Although Midorima had been rather composed so far, a part of him still refused to believe it even now. The others seemed to feel the same way, since their faces showed that they couldn't quite keep up with what was happening to them. Then one of them finally spoke.

" Eh? H-heroes? What do you mean? "

The guy who spoke was Kise Ryouta. The most popular kid at school. Athletic, nice and, according to some noisy bunch of girls from school, is probably good in bed.  He also works part-time as a model and apparently makes a lot of money out of it, which is a bonus. Kise is a girls living wet dream.

  
The girl looked at Kise, directly meeting his gaze, and then blushed. She lowered her head, still blushing furiously, and mumbled something incoherent. Midorima saw the tanned male, whom he thinks is called Aomine something, beside Kise roll his eyes.

Apparently, Kise's model-like features works on girls from the other worlds too.

Kise frowned. " Ummm...? "

The girl looked up. " U-um...My Apologies! H-his Majesty will explain everything to you! Please follow me! " She said, flustered, her face now beet red. Kise just stared at her, and she looked away, gesturing towards a door Midorima hadn’t noticed before. " T-this way, Heroes. "

The girl led them outside of the room and into a series of staircase and dark corridors. They walked silently along the dimly lit corridors, the priest chattering excitedly behind them. When they reached the end of the dark corridor, there was nothing but smooth walls. The girl held out her hand, but one of the priests tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. She smiled back and stepped aside. The priest closed his eyes and touched the smooth walls. At the contact, a magic circle appeared on the wall, much similar to that in the circular room. It glowed and hissed with power, light gushing out of it, eventually filling the whole corridor. Midorima covered his eyes from the brightness, and when he lowered his hand, they were no longer in the dimly lit corridors. They were already in a massive throne room. He heard his classmates gasped in awe.

" I am grateful of your arrival, Heroes. " The man sitting on the throne said with a smile. Midorima was tempted to say they didn’t come of their own free will. " You must be confused from all this sudden circumstances. But rest assured, i will properly explain it now. "

After saying that, he started his explanation.

The kingdom's name was <<Victorias>> and the king unified the Humas of <<Edea>>, the name of this world here. The continent was partitioned and each race had its own country.

The so called Gabranth were a race that had animal traits like a Werewolf or Werecat and lived in <<Pasion>>, the country of beasts.

Likewise, the Evila, commonly known as demi-humans, are a race of Demons and Ghosts and lived in <<Xaoc>>, the country of demons.

Lastly, the Pheom were a race consisting of Faeries and Spirits, but they didn't have a country on their own. They lived in a small settlement as there were extremely few of them. Hardly anyone had seen them, since they don't interact with other races.

And, In front of them sat Rudolph van Strauss Arcliam, the unity king of <<Victorias>>. Next to him sat the queen Maris and the girl, who guided them here, was the first princess, Lilith.

Humas, Gabranth and Evila. Between these three races, there currently existed a tension like never before. Particularly the Demon Lord of <<Xaoc>> plotted to destroy the Humas and Gabranth. He seemed to think that only his race was suited to rule over a united <<Edea>> with their superior strength. So he tried to make a world solely for the Evila by eliminating the Humas and Gabranth.

The Evila indeed had an enormous magic power and possessed an all too brutal battle strength. Magic existed in this world and needless to say, the stronger the magic power, the stronger the magic. The Humas had magic powers as well, but it was relatively low.

Of course magic wasn't everything in a battle, but the magic used by the Evila was quite powerful and a human had close to no hopes of defeating even a lower demon by himself. Even a high ranked adventurer from the adventure guild had to form a party to fight against the Evila.

The king feared that they would be destroyed sooner or later at this rate and considered destroying the Evila before that. On that occasion, they used summoning magic, which had been sealed as an old magic.

But it was sealed for a reason. It showed that the summoning magic wasn't omnipotent.

The summoning magic consumed a lot of magic power and if used by someone untalented, it ran the risk of <<rebounding>> and making the used magic go out of control.

Essentially, the summoning magic could only be used by the royal family, but it didn't mean that anyone could use it as long as they were royalty. Failed attempts always resulted in a mental breakdown from being exposed to such enormous magic power, or sometimes even in death. It wasn't a simple summoning magic. It was a heretic magic that opened a path to another world and thus carried an adequate risk.

So King Rudolph had an idea. He had a couple of daughters and let them use the summoning magic.

At this rate, Humas would be exterminated. To avoid that, it was necessary to summon Heroes from another world at all costs. An old book told the tales of Heroes being summoned in the past and saving Humas from a terrible calamity. Heroes possessed an incredible magic power and could utilize physical abilities and magic unthinkable for Humas. Learning of this, Rudolph hardened his heart and asked his daughters. But the fourth and third princesses both failed and lost their lives from the <<rebound>>.

Midorima frowned. _He sacrificed his own daughters?_

The Queen lamented the death of her daughters one after another, but she herself had married into the royal family and was an outsider, so she didn't have the pure royal blood and couldn't use the summoning magic. The second princess was next in line.

She managed to avoid death, but was bedridden and still unconscious at this point. That left Lilith and Rudolph as the only ones, who could use the summoning magic. As they couldn't afford any more failures, he decided to do it himself. However, everyone was against that. Precisely the losing of the King, the buttress of the country, was what could lead to the immediate demise of the Humas by the Evila . Lilith understood that and offered herself for the country. She was scared, very scared, but at this rate everything would vanish. If she was going to get killed anyway, she would rather choose the moment by her own will. She conducted the summoning ceremony with these feelings.

The ceremony was held with the priests and Lilith's magic power as a medium. Lilith felt her consciousness fading during the ceremony and when she gave up, thinking that she was no-good either, the magic circle released an obscure light. And then the four people appeared.

" I see, so you brought us here to protect the Humas from Evila . " a guy with brown hair, whom Midorima vaguely remembered as Kasamatsu Yukio, said. Midorima doesn’t really know him well, but he thinks he’s the class representative or something like that since he often sees him speaking in front and yelling at everyone to ‘shut the fuck up’ and giving instructions about this and that.

" Yes, it is said that the four heroes shall come fort--- "

" Actually, its five. " a pale boy, with light blue hair appeared out of nowhere, interrupting the King's speech. Everyone stared at him in shock, even Midorima hadn't seen him there before, not even in the summoning room. _Since when did he get here?_

Kuroko Tetsuya ignored the shocked crowd and gestured towards his classmates. " Kasamatsu-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, me and...umm...you are? " he said, referring to Kise.

" KUROKOCHII!? SO MEAN! " Kise pouted.

" Ah, right. Yes, Kise-kun. " The pale boy said. He turned his round blue eyes at the King, who was still staring at him , wide-eyed.

" How long have you been here? " the King asked, his voice almost a whisper. Kuroko frowned.

" I've been here the whole time. " he said, matter-of-factly. The king just stared at him, then after a moment or so, he cleared his throat.

" Uh...right, five. "

Exactly. Five people were summoned this time. The king looked questioningly at the nearby scholar. The scholar adjusted his glasses flustered.

"I-I have no clue, your highness! But I guess, all of them are Heroes...? "

"Mhm... Then we just have to find out. All of you, show me your abilities. '' The King said, but Midorima and his classmates just tilted their heads in confusion. The King sighed. " Recite <<Status>> in your mind. "

Everyone did so, and suddenly, a status screen, similar to that in a game, appeared in front of each one of them. Midorima adjusted his glasses and stared at his status screen.

_Shintarou Midorima_  
_LVL 1_  
_HP 24/24_  
_MP 120/120_  
_EXP 0_  
_NEXT 10_  
_ATK 13_  
_DEF 8_  
_AGL 27_  
_HIT 11_  
_INT 23_  
_< <Magic Attribute>> None_  
_< <Magic>> Word Magic (Single Chain Unlocked)_  
_< <Titles>> Innocent Bystander - World Traveller - Word Master_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really suck at writing and me knows it! So, I’m sorry, guys if my pathetic writing skills (what skill? LOL! XD) made you cringed a bit XD 
> 
> English is not my first language but I’m pretty sure I got all the basics down…or not? XD Just tell if there’s any grammatical errors or whatsoever churva, and imma fix it, guys~! Thank you for reading! *0* )/ *gives you all flying pigs and potatoes*


End file.
